


What Does or Doesn't exist in this Dojo

by Jessicahayes06



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicahayes06/pseuds/Jessicahayes06
Summary: Johnny adds on to the rules, as Aisha dishes out valuable lessons to the three idiots she hangs out with. An old friend visits Johnny as well.





	What Does or Doesn't exist in this Dojo

AN: A little one shot that’s popped into my head a bit ago and decided to jot it down. Takes place after Season one. Has no connection to my other Cobra Kai story. 

Disclaimer: Everything Cobra Kai belongs to whomever owns it.

Johnny raked a hand through his greying hair as he looked at the list of rules his old Sensei beat into his brain. Mainly there were three big ones. 

Fear does not exist in this dojo.   
Pain does not exist in this dojo.  
Defeat does not exist in this dojo 

His mind flashed back to when he first started learning from Sensei Kreese. 

Johnny fought the urge to flinch as he did the one thing his stepfather always told him not to do. Question Authority. Sensei’s ice chip blue eyes looked him over critically before a smirk appeared on his face. 

“You have guts kid! I like that! Step into my office and we’ll discuss the philosophy behind this discipline.” Once he was inside the office and seated in a chair infront of Sensei’s desk. Kreese sat down in front of him.

“Rule one: means let nothing stop you, yes everyone fears something, but a strong person pushes beyond that. Understand?” Johnny nodded though he didn’t fully understand what his sensei meant. “You will in time kid.” The knowing look should’ve told him that things weren’t kosher on the surface. But of course as a kid he didn’t know any better.

“Rule two: Pain is a limiter that will keep you from attaining your goals both physically and mentally. So to become the strongest you can be, you need to pretend it doesn’t exist.Understand?!?” yet again he didn’t quite understand the lesson his sensei taught him.

“Rule three: Learn from your losses. Defeat only comes when you fail to learn from your losses and just give up! Which isn’t what warriors do.!” 

The door opening brought him out of his musings as he heard his top three come in along with his newest student Demetry. 

“How do I get Yasmine to notice me?” That question alone told him that Demetry wasn’t going to last long. 

“Grow a pair! Forget about that skank anyway!” Aisha snarled as she stormed to her personal changing room he had put in shortly after she joined. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Demetry asked Miguel and Hawk who shared long suffering looks. 

“That time of the month Demetry!” Hawk stage whispered but wasn’t quiet enough as Aisha poked her head out with a look on her face that made even him quiver with fear. “Your ass is mine after practice!” Aisha promised with a smirk that made him proud of her. As soon as she was sure her point was made she disappeared singing “I’m about to whip somebodies ass!” The door to the dojo opened, but he was about to impart long learned lessons about women and PMS

“Boys come into my office, it’s time we have a discussion about girls.” A talk their parents should have given them.But he knew Miguels Yaya never did so he wound up doing it. 

“Like you’re one to give advice Johnny! Boys any advice he’d give will have you rounding Felony one!” The sadistic voice he hadn’t heard since he married his ex called from the doorway. He rushed past his students and hugged one of his oldest friends.

“Where the hell you been Dutch!” He ignored the hitch in his voice as Dutch hugged him back. 

“In LA, I’m a Criminal Psychologist now.” Dutch then gave his students the once over. “Not much to look at!.” Dutch cracked his knuckles. 

“Looks ain’t everything man!” Hawk snarled as he stood toe to toe with the guy. Dutch smirked as he stepped back. 

“They have guts but no self preservation. When did we allow Gryffindors into Slytherin territory?” Johnny chuckled but his only female student beat him to answering.

“When he needed the money. Even Gryffindors can be swift as snakes if trained right. You must be Dutch? My father told me of his days in the old Cobra Kai.” Johnny facepalmed as he now remembered the token black boy in the original dojo. 

“That’s why the name was familiar!” Johnny quipped ending the tension. “Aisha, you and the three idiots spar while Dutch and I catch up on old times.” He led his old friend into his office as he decided to let Aisha teach them the valuable lesson herself. “No Mercy Aisha” His female student shared his smirk.

He chuckled as he heard the cries of mercy from the boys as Aisha started the spar.

“I take it one of them made time of the month jokes within hearing distance?” Dutch asked. Johnny smirked as he added on to the old rules. 

“In this new dojo PMS exists if it is used in the correct way.” Dutch snickered as the chorus of yelps and pleading reached their ears.

“So what brings you here?” He asked as he reached into the fridge that used to hold his liquor and pulled out two bottles of water and handed one to Dutch.

“No beer?” Dutch asked a suspicious tone in his voice. “Part of my uneasy truce with Larusso is I have to give up the booze. Been two weeks since I last had a drink and my run in with Kreese.” Johnny then told him all about that night and the truce he formed with Larusso the next day. 

“I now have a lawyer going over the lease and see if I have legal grounds to keep the name in case Kreese decides to sue me for what little I have left.” Dutch observed him closely for a minute then commented.

“Hope you detoxed correctly and with supervision.” Johnny shuddered as he remembered the sweats and shakes of the first three days.

“Miguel’s mom is a nurse and kept watch over me the entire time…” He then went to explain how he met Miguel’s mom who became like a kid sister. 

“Well I have to go have dinner with the in-laws in an hour, here’s my number so we can catch up more.” Dutch handed him his business card as the noise in the dojo died out. 

They walked out and snickered at the three unconscious boys who were bloody and bruised. Aisha whistled as she headed back into her personal lockerroom. 

“Now I know why Kreese never let girls in the dojo!” Dutch snickered as they walked into the boys lockerroom and filled three glasses of water which they used to revive the three idiots. 

“A little advice about women during their monthlies.” Dutch spoke with a surreptious glance at the door where Aisha stood with her arms crossed.

“No PMS jokes, they aren’t funny and will turn the most harmless of women into ferrocious fire breathing dragons.” Johnny kept an eye on Aisha who nodded her head to Dutch’s point.

“The best way to approach them is give them lots of chocolate, aspirin because their cramps can be so severe and they often have headsplitting migraines. Finally learn to duck and cover when they seem to have steam coming out of thier ears.” Dutch concluded

“Be tender with them, as they’re more hormonal during this time and can be hurt easily.” Johnny wished he was a better man when Shannon was pregnant with Robby. “Be tender with them period. A real man never belittles or hits his significant other.” Dutch showed them his wedding band. 

“18 years of ups and downs with my wife, and not one day have I struck her or belittled her. Always remember they can always choose to opt out of being with you, and you have the same choice.” Johnny saw that they learned their lesson, by the respect in their eyes.

“Alright thanks for the lecture.” Johnny told his friend and handed his own business card over. 

“I will keep in touch.” Dutch promised as he left the dojo. 

“Boys I think you have something to say to Aisha?” Johnny prompted Aisha forward. 

“We regret the PMS jokes the last couple days.” Miguel, ever the spokesperson apologised for Hawk and Demetry. 

“Even though you only regret it because I beat the hell out of you three, I accept. We’re cool now.” Johnny went to the back and got out his cleaning supplies. 

“You four can talk as you clean up all of the blood before the rest of the class gets here.”


End file.
